The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to the medical field and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a method and system for monitoring hemodynamics.
Heart diseases are major causes of morbidity and mortality in the modern world. Generally, heart diseases may be caused by (i) a failure in the autonomic nerve system where the impulses from the central nervous system control to the heart muscle fail to provide a regular heart rate and/or (ii) an insufficient strength of the heart muscle itself where even though the patient has a regular heart rate, its force of contraction is insufficient. Either way, the amount of blood or the rate at which the blood is supplied by a diseased heart is abnormal and it is appreciated that an assessment of the state of a patient's circulation is of utmost importance.
The simplest measurements, such as heart rate and blood pressure, may be adequate for many patients, but if there is a cardiovascular abnormality then more detailed measurements are needed.
Cardiac output (CO) is the volume of blood pumped by the heart during a time interval, which is typically taken to be a minute. Cardiac output is the product of heart rate (HR) and the amount of blood which is pumped with each heartbeat, also known as the stroke volume (SV). For example, the stroke volume at rest in the standing position averages between 60 and 80 ml of blood in most adults. Thus, at a resting heart rate of 80 beats per minute the resting cardiac output varies between 4.8 and 6.4 L per min.
Several methods of measuring cardiac output are presently known.
One such method employs transesophageal echocardiography (TOE) which provides diagnosis and monitoring of a variety of structural and functional abnormalities of the heart. TOE is used to derive cardiac output from measurement of blood flow velocity by recording the Doppler shift of ultrasound reflected from the red blood cells. The time velocity integral, which is the integral of instantaneous blood flow velocities during one cardiac cycle, is obtained for the blood flow in a specific site (e.g., the left ventricular outflow tract). The time velocity integral is multiplied by the cross-sectional area and the heart rate to give cardiac output.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,431 discloses a technique in which the arterial pressure, measured by a pressure cuff or a pressure tonometer, is used for calculating the mean arterial pressure and the time constant of the arterial system in diastole. The compliance of the arterial system is then determined from a table and used for calculating the cardiac output as the product of the mean arterial pressure and compliance divided by a time constant.
An additional method of measuring cardiac output is known as thermodilution. This method is based on a principle in which the cardiac output can be estimated from the dilution of a bolus of saline being at a different temperature from the blood. The thermodilution involves an insertion of a fine catheter into a vein, through the heart and into the pulmonary artery. A thermistor, mounted on the tip of the catheter senses the temperature in the pulmonary artery. A bolus of saline (about 5 ml. in volume) is injected rapidly through an opening in the catheter, located in or near to the right atrium of the heart. The saline mixes with the blood in the heart and temporarily depresses the temperature in the right atrium. Two temperatures are measured simultaneously: the blood temperature is measured by the thermistor sensor on the catheter and the temperature of the saline to be injected is typically measured by means of a platinum temperature sensor. The cardiac output is inversely related to the area under the curve of temperature depression.
A non-invasive method, known as thoracic electrical bioimpedance, was first disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,867 and has recently begun to attract medical and industrial attention (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,340,867, 4,450,527, 4,852,580, 4,870,578, 4,953,556, 5,178,154, 5,309,917, 5,316,004, 5,505,209, 5,529,072, 5,503,157, 5,469,859, 5,423,326, 5,685,316, 6,485,431, 6,496,732 and 6,511,438; U.S. Patent Application No. 20020193689]. The thoracic electrical bioimpedance method has the advantages of providing continuous cardiac output measurement at no risk to the patient.
Various methods employing bioimpedance are found in: International Publication Nos. WO2004098376, WO2006087696, WO2008129535, WO2009022330 and WO2010032252 all assigned to the common assignee of the present invention and fully incorporated herein by reference.